


Missing Moments: Prestonpans, an epilogue of sorts.

by MyBeautifulDecay



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/pseuds/MyBeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little scene to tack onto the end of 210.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moments: Prestonpans, an epilogue of sorts.

Slowly but surely the half-drunk men of the fighting clans staggered off back to their tents, the fires died down and the songs melted off into the fresh night air. The camp fell silent as midnight approached, the merriment and the sorrow dissipating as a new day dawned. Claire and Jamie had long since sloped off back to their hideaway above the make-shift hospital, morose fatigue overwhelming them both.

Jamie had passed out almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow; Claire hadn’t had the same fortune. Her mind whirled and twisted with the impending shadow of Culloden hanging over her. Neither her, Jamie or Murtagh had been able to enjoy the glory of victory as the other men had, twinned as it was with the promise of slaughter around the next corner. No, it wasn’t a victory in the war, merely a stepping stone to the tragedy looming on that godforsaken moor.

She turned, lying on her other side now so she could watch Jamie sleep. His face and chest were still spattered with British and Jacobite blood alike, neither of them having any energy left to clean themselves. His eyelids fluttered and twitched as he slept on. She could almost imagine his dreams. Her hand came up almost unconsciously and ran down the sculpted but filthy cheek closest to her, as she’d hoped his lips raised in a sort of dozy smile. He looked so young, even with the smattering of stubble that lined his jaw, the wear and tear of the day just seemed to smooth from his skin.

She squeezed her eyes shut, a fresh image of him leading his men into further battles encroaching on her peaceful thoughts, but try as she might she couldn’t force the picture from her mind. This is what they never tell you, she thought, the pages in a history book mean nothing; but the knowledge of the men that make it so gauge thick oozing wounds on ones soul. How could she even contemplate continuing on when she knew what was at stake? Who was at stake. Her heart pounded double time in her chest as she tangled her legs with his beneath the thin blankets. No, he couldn’t, he -mustn’t- end up there. The idea of him never opening his sea-blue eyes again tore gaping holes in her heart.

She let her hand slip so that it now lay just over his chest, the strong beat of his heart pulsing, alive, beneath her fingers. She was immediately grateful that he’d taken the time to remove their sweat drenched clothing before collapsing into bed as her need for him eclipsed everything else. She licked her lips and bent her head up towards him, pulling herself so that every inch of her flesh moulded with his. Her bare breasts now flush with his mud covered chest. Her hand moved lower as she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue, running her fingers through the thick hair that grew just at the base of his tummy.

“Run with me, Jamie.” She whispered, his soft mouth opening to allow her entrance, his whole body in tune with hers, compliant and turgid against her. “We can just run.” She was begging now, too afraid to say the words to him directly, the tears that she’d managed to keep at bay flowed as she kissed him delicately, making sure she felt every inch of the supple skin of his lips with hers. Every nook and cranny explored, every dip and fold licked and nipped.

She moved her hand lower still. He was hard, warm and heavy in her palm, a low moan escaped his mouth as she wrapped her hand around him and then stayed as still as she could, just memorising the most intimate part of him, the one sole portion that connected them both at their core.

“Sassenach, ye ken fine that ye dinna need to werrit about waking me for this, aye?” He spoke gently, knowing full well what terrors occupied her mind. “Yer touch feels sae bonnie, my Claire. Dinna tease me.” His hands weaved their way along her heated skin until his large palms came to rest solidly against her arse. He squeezed her there as he pulled her against him, trapping her hand in the process.

“I was just…”

“I ken that, Claire.” Their hearts beat together now, separated only by skin and bone. Alive.

Before she could respond he kissed her back with fervour, his teeth clashing with hers as he rolled them over so he lay atop her now, her legs coming to wrap around his hips as she pulled her hand loose and buried it in his thick curls. He moved with ease, but slowly, reverently, wanting to cleanse her sadness with his body. His cock lay trapped between them now, aching with the need to be buried deep inside her, but he didn’t bow to his lust –– not this time. Claire needed comfort and love and that’s what he would give to her.

She was so slick that it was hard to stop himself from just sliding inside her, but he managed, rocking himself gently against her so that she mewled and shook beneath him. Her whole body was laid open to him, her arse pressed against the straw filled pallet, her legs flopped gently either side of his hips and her shoulders arched her just enough for her to rest her hips alongside his. He stopped kissing her just for a moment, just long enough for him to glance over the length of her. She was pink and flushed from head to toe, a light patch of red stained each cheek and the hollow of her neck glowed with a sheen of sweat. Her lips were kiss-stained and plump from his intimate but passionate embrace, a dark rouge tinting the corners of them. Her eyes were hooded, the lids covering most of her gaze as she watched him taking her in. A small smile rose at the corners of her mouth as she wetted them once more in preparation for him. She was indescribable.

He was slow, meaningful and delicate, peppering the top half of her torso with feather light caresses, his mouth moving over her so lightly that it made her nerves hiss and pop, the blood bubbling below the surface. She bucked her hips and clenched her fists, desperate for him. Her head fell backwards as he kept his groin level with hers, the feeling of him so close causing her to writhe like a jellied eel. He worshiped her in anyway he could, whispering Gaelic words of love as he went, sewing the words into her skin with his lips, his tongue and then finally with his cock as he allowed himself to take her, thrusting as softly as he could until he was joined with her once more.

A fine mist filled the room, the heat of their bodies reacting with the frigid air that once surrounded them. She clung to him, needing reassurance, needing him to promise her that he would never leave her in the only way she could fully believe. The night had been littered with tragedy, and now in the shadows of a little rickety barn on the outskirts of Tranent Meadow Jamie and Claire cemented themselves each to the other. The cries of their joint pleasure swirled into the eddies of the thatched roof that protected them. Alive, pumping with adrenaline, lust and their own life-blood they came as one panting and trembling, calling out for the other both mentally and physically.

They lay for what seemed like hours, still connected at their very centres. The only sound was that of their lips meeting over and over in the dim pre-dawn light. Claire’s body and mind finally relaxed, history may be against them but he’d given her hope –– hope that she might still find a way for them to escape. After all, the night may have been filled with losses, but together they were unbreakable and strong. Life flowed through them; as one. She closed her eyes now, taking her internal and external inventory. A new flame ignited beside her. Jamie, and something else, a small glowing thing that flitted on and off her radar just in the distance; new life.


End file.
